Steam
by Girlygirl
Summary: I hated the way the show ended this couple so I thought I'd give it a shot. It's set in todays date so about 6 years after either was a ranger. One Shot.


I've been watching Power ranger since it started, I stopped after Space but I'm starting again with Dino and the return of one of the originals; Tommy Oliver. I don't own anything so please don't sue. I hope you like my story, it just a small piece centered around my favorite couple ever (read and find out whom). Please review, I love reading what you think of my stuff.

Steam

Most people had advanced to e-mails, to e-mailing but he doubted that he ever would. For him it would always be letters, sending them, receiving them and in his case burning them. Most people advanced to something bigger and better then what they started with, but she doubted she ever would. For her it would always come back to the same thing, the same place; home. Angle Grove had been quiet for quite a while now, 6 years to be exact, but that didn't mean that everything was all right because it wasn't and they knew that it wouldn't ever be. Then again that was life, three years of hers and four of his. A life, which neither was ever ready to give back and at the same time sorry for holding on to. A life that they had unintentionally passed on and slowly began to lost track of; never fully lose track of but losing track of some nonetheless. The only thing about her that was the same was her hair. It was still the same dark, rich, thick hair she's always had but that was were the similarities started and ended. Everything else about her was different, her chocolate eyes were almost lifeless instead of the passions filled ones that had left Angel Grove almost four years ago, her body not as ready and strong as she remembered and her coffee, black. As she gazed out on to the road of her childhood town she absentmindedly blew the steady stream of steam away from her coffee, hoping to cool it quicker. She never head the bells above the coffee shop door's jingle and she didn't feel him approach her, something else that she'd lost, but she couldn't fail to notice him when he sat down in the seat across from her and watched her till her dark eyes met his even darker ones.

"Back again?" he asked, his voice was still strong and deep and she didn't know why she was thanking God for that.

"It seemed like the right time to be back." She answered, her voice low and soft.

"What happened to your dreams?" he asked, unable to keep the slight bitterness out of his voice.

"They changed, I'm told they tend to do that." She answered, bring the cup to her lips and taking a tentative sip.

"Why back here, why not travel, go somewhere you haven't been?" he asked, slouching lower into his chair and signaling to her his comfortableness.

"I haven't been here in a long time, plus it felt right, the power was pulling me back." she answered, finally taking a look at his face. Still as strong and defiant as ever, it's only difference was the spiky, short hair instead of the long hair.

"You look good, but then again you know that." She smiled at him and for a moment she almost felt real, young, powerful.

"So do you," he told her, watching the way her coffee was darker then Adam's power ranger costume ever was.

"No more milk?" he asked her, sometimes, when they were young her coffee was the only way she got dairy products for the day.

"No sugar either, it takes away from the caffeine." She told him.

"When did you die?" he asked her, quietly then he said anything else.

"When I felt Zordon die." She wiped a tear that had escaped her as she thought about her mentor before locking her eyes with him and feeling for a moment that she could still see into his soul and vis versa.

"Me too." He agreed, most of them had felt it; the complete loss of something important, whether they had needed to stop walking for a moment, or take a drink or woke up in the middle of the night they had felt it. Zordon was gone and for once, separated, they were alone.

"Did you know that people write letters so that they don't have to say things themselves?" she asked, never once looking up at him, instead opting for the perfect view of the park across the street, a park that she had spent so much of her life in.

"I don't pretend to know what people do." Was his answer as he kept the wonder and rush out of his voice. 

"Well, that's what I've heard. I've also heard that they do it because they don't know how to lie." His ears perked up, and he looked at her eyes through the glass, willing her to turn and truly look at him.

"There was never someone else, I lied." She stated, meting his gaze in the window before turning and offering him the real thing.

"Why?" he asked, unsure if he was relived or angry.

"Because, I had to let you go, go to save the world, and you had to let me go so that I could chase my dream. Neither of us could risk being tied to another person and I guess I just broke it first." She answered in one breath, her coffee long gone.

"It wasn't for you to decide." His voice was almost void of emotions but it wasn't because he didn't care it was because they, as power rangers, had been programmed not to show them.

"But I did, I took it into my own hands and in the end we're better for it." She couldn't lock her emotions the same why he had, she slipped and her voice raised a half a tone.

"Are we, better for it, I mean?" he asked, crossing his huge arms on the table in front of her and burning her with his intense stare. "Better question, are you better for it? 'Cause I'm not." 

"Sorry." She whispered, what she give to be 16 again, to do it all over. She'd change a lot of this, starting with giving up her powers for her dreams and ending with that damn letter.       

"But what are you sorry for?" he asked, unsure of her true meaning and yet totally clear of it.

"For letting go." Was her brief answer. His hand slid across the table to finally touch her for the first time in a long time. 

"Then hold on now." He begged, tangling their fingers together and squeezing her hand. As he had been she was now not totally aware of his true meaning and at the same time totally clear of it.

I'll try." She answered him, as the black Mazda protégé caught her eye and she turned to look at it, causing him to do the same. The glimmer off the driver's wrist grabbed both of their attentions first, it was red, but his passengers was black and the girls stepping out of the back was yellow.

"Scared?" his deep voice pulled her back as she found him smiling.

"You know me too well." She nodded, answering his question.

"Promise me you'll never change." He asked her, now holding both of her small hands in his.

"I can't, people change all the time." She told him honestly.

"Then always let a part of the old you come through, promise me that." He altered his right request.

"Only if you promise me the same." She told him as he stood and she followed suit.

"Promise," he nodded and she smiled.

"Then I promise too." She placed some money on the table to cover her coffee before following his out and into the sunny street of Angel Grove. The air smelt differently to her, it smelt familiar and safe. 

"Jason," she breathed, her heart felt her best friend near.

"Their all here, all of Zordon's rangers." He meant the original ones, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Aisha and Kat. "I can feel them." He added.

"It fells right, I feel strong again." She told him.

"We make up Zordon's power." He told her.

"Remember what he always told us, 'May the power protect you'." She smiled before turning to go, this didn't need to happen, not yet. They'd all met again soon; she knew it but not right now. Right now it had to be by coincidence, obviously Jason, Adam and Trini had already found each other and she'd found him or more the other way around. 

"One more thing Kimberly, don't disappear," he told her with a smile as he moved towards his silver cougar, he understood what she understood; it wasn't time yet.

"I don't plan to." She answered. "Oh and Tommy, never doubt that you were always one of Zordon's rangers." She left with that, putting to rest one of his fears and he smiled. She was back, Kimberly Hart was back and so were the others. There was no danger, it wasn't why they were back, but they were together again, in more ways then one. 

-Girlygirl


End file.
